When it all Falls Down
by LOVESUCKS87
Summary: Everything at the rock is going perfectly fine until new girl Emily Kimetko joins the team the group battles fights,boyfriends ,parties,and being lost in gymnastics camp without any transportation or cell phones. Then at the end it starts all over with another new girl Moreiah(pronounced like moreya) a girl from Mexico who is just like emily except she's RICHer than greekyogurt


**Hey guys this my 5th story hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Me: hey Em can you do the disclaimer  
**

**Emily: if I do it will you buy me all juice in the world**

**Me: no but I'll buy you a juice right now**

**Emily: finnnnnnnnne. LOVESUCKS87 doesn't own anything but the plot.**

**Me: Thankyou Emily:...**

**When it all falls down**

_**Payson**_

Well National try-outs are tomorrow and hope my floor and beam are right I'll be fine just need to focus.

_**Kaylie**_

Well National try-outs are tomorrow I just need my volt and floor to be right.

**_Lauren_**

Well National try-outs are tomorrow I just need my Beam and Volt to be awesome.

_All of a sudden the doors to the rock opened and in walked a girl with a red leo and sweatpant. She started doing floor wich was really good. When the volt came she ran and stopped herself I knew she wasn't as good of Rock material but hey don't blame me, if shes not as good as everyone think she is._

* * *

_**Payson**  
_

_Well this new girl was awesome on so many levels I hope she gets in nationals Laurens alright but she's kinda self concieted and stuck up Marty should give her a routine soon I hope. It's like I know shes good and she deserves a shot._

* * *

~The next day at Try-outs~

**_Kaylie  
_**_Well this new girl is some news she's like the new one of us but something happened she was late for try-outs. Then doors opened and here she is black Leotard and everything good thing she get to Try-out, I'm up on floor.~After many Flips,Cartwheels,back hand springs and summersaults later and finish with a smile Lauren is up on beam wich I know she will ace._

* * *

_**Lauren**_

_Okay I'm up on beam already know I'm gonna ace it. Many practiced backflips,show-ups and 1 spinning jump to land perfectly on my feet. Wooooo Knew I was gonna ACE, it. The new girl is up on the volt she scared of it so I'm good._

* * *

**_Emily_**

_Well I'm scared of the volt I am because I have a bad history with it I broke my arm when I was six on volt almost fractured my skull when I was 10 on volt I had to get my knee drain because I fell on it,and Sprained my ankle when I was 13. See bad history okay here we go. A lot of fast running and missing later I'm on a stretcher being carried out because my lining was out of measuring. Probably something Lauren did I already know she hates me.~ in Marty's office~ "Mom" " I'm right her hon" "I wanna finish" "But Em-" " NO Moooom I'm tired of not finishing what I started and Always having to start over well mom here i'm not" After that I got up and walked out there and up to Marty._

_"Emily what are you doing out here the amblance is here go to the hospital" " No Marty not today I'm not" he started look really confused so I said the same thing to Marty I said to my mom but without the no mom it was no marty." fine" " OK thanks but I'm setting it this time he just nodded. I walked over there and set it to 2'3 so I would nail it. After a lot of running soooooo fast I almost got whipflash I landed perfectly and heard Payson,Kaylie and the audience of parents and family cheering my name and I just smiled whole-heartedly._

* * *

_**Kaylie **_

_Emily landed that spinning jump and backflip awesomely, but the backflip was 1st then she turned into a spinning jump and landed lets just say Perfect ! " HEy EM!" " that what you call Perfection!" I said believeing and listening to every word that just came out of my mouth. " Thanks! and thank you guys for everything then we all went for a group hug except Lauren she just stood there with her arms crossed looking at us in deep thought we had to all yell at here because she zoned out " ALL:LAAAAAUURRRRRRRREEENNN" sh jumped up like 5 feet and held her ears and said" what was that for" You zoned out this was the last resort though. then the board beeped and the it read.  
_

_ 1. Payson Keeler_

_ 2. Kaylie Cruz_

_ 3. Emily Kimetko_

_ 4. Lauren Tanner_

* * *

_"Sorry Lauren but emily came back from an instant injury and landed the best volt of her life maybe next time plus she's new and you been in top 3 fo 2 whole years just -"Lauren cut me off "NONONONONONONONONONO!" "Its okay lauren be grateful for you top 3"_

* * *

_**Payson **  
_

_I can't believe Lauren was kicked off of top 3 on the other hand __emily came back from an instant injury and landed the best volt of her life soooo._

* * *

_**Emily **  
_

_I can't believe I kicked one of the best that has been in top 3 for 2 whole yrs. off of top 3 but on the other hand I __came back from an instant injury and landed the best volt of my friggin' life._

* * *

**_Hey guys I hope you like the story I will make outfits for them on polyvore and put them on my profile alright check out my stories if you haven't already alrighty bye see you next chapter wich I will try to update regularly LS87 OUT PEACE!  
_**


End file.
